Recuerdo
by Alice Survival
Summary: Porque el recuerdo nunca morirá, al igual que ella. Ella me atrapó por la eternidad.
Corría rápido, saltando los obstáculos del camino para librarme de esa gente pesada. Doble una esquina y lo conseguí. Me quede quieto, esperando a que esos sujetos se fueran y así lo hicieron, los pasos cada vez se escuchaban más lejos.

Lentamente salí de mi escondite y por fin pude caminar tranquilo. Observando cómo había quedado en estos últimos años el mundo de los humanos -actual nuestro- a veces me sentía mal por esas personas, ellos no se merecían lo que les hicimos, pero yo no pude –ni puedo- hacer nada para evitarlo.

Camine por un rato tranquilo, observando, oliendo, disfrutando de este pequeño rato a solas, sin nadie que pueda vigilarme.

Escuché un ruido de una pisada y rápidamente me escondí para no ser descubierto. Las pisadas se detuvieron y yo me quede de piedra en mi escondite –detrás de un automóvil- lentamente me asome, para ver quién era y lo que vi me dejo impactado. Era una chica, se veía como de mi edad aproximadamente, vestía el uniforma de la organización, tenía el pelo suelto de un hermoso y resplandeciente color rosa, de estatura mediana, súbitamente se dio la vuelta y se quedo observando un punto indefinido. Pensé que me había descubierto pero no lo hizo, así que me volví a tranquilizar.

Sus ojos eran de un precioso color jade, su piel, era clara y se veía –desde mi punto-muy suave.

De repente ella dejo algo en el suelo y desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; me asegure de que ya no se encontraba en el lugar y salí lentamente de mi "escondite", me acerque para poder ver qué era eso que dejo en el suelo.

Llegue hasta eso, y no era nada más que unas flores, atadas con un listón de color negro.

Realmente no entendía a los humanos, eran criaturas extrañas.

Me iba a ir, cuando de repente siento algo sobre mi cabeza, mi vista se volvió negra, lo último que escuché fue:

-Te encontramos.

Estaba terminando mi cena, en el gran comedor del cuartel, todo estaba lleno de ruido, pero no le hacía caso, para mí solo estaba mi comida y yo. Nadie más.

Terminando me dirigí a mi habitación –compartida- y me dispuse a dormir, esperaba que no soñara nada.

Eran como las 3 de la mañana aproximadamente y no conseguía dormir, era irritante. Pero una explosión se escuchó a lo lejos, suficientemente fuerte para activar las alarmas y despertar a todo el mundo. Mi compañera y yo nos despertamos, nos alistamos y fuimos haber que pasaba.

Cuando conseguimos encontrar el origen de la explosión, una escena devastadora se nos presentó; cadáveres de mis compañeros llenaban la estancia y muchos vampiros llegando y chupando la sangre de los reclutas, sin ninguna tregua.

Comenzó la lucha –nuevamente- por sobrevivir. Eran las 8 de la mañana cuando tuvimos que huir del cuartel, ya no era seguro, los vampiros estaban ganando y nosotros decaímos a cada segundo.

Un grupo y yo fuimos los que huimos, no sabíamos a donde, el instinto nos guiaba, hacia la supervivencia o a la muerte segura, nadie sabía.

No me gustaban estas emboscadas, pero no me quedaba alternativa, tenía que cumplir las reglas del rey vampiro –mi padre- o si no la muerte me esperaba.

Esperamos a que los humanos durmieran para atacar, y así lo hicimos. Ganamos en cuestión de horas, aunque algunos se lograron escapar, pero yo y otros soldados los seguíamos de cerca.

Los emboscamos cerca de un bosque y nos enfrentamos en una lucha de vivir o morir. Con cada soldado vampiro que caía, era un soldado humano muerto. Hasta que solo quedamos 2 vampiros y 2 humanos en el campo de batalla. Pero por un momento me quede congelado, esa humana, sus ojos. .

Definitivamente era la que vi esta mañana en aquel lugar.

La lucha comenzó y tuve que concentrarme en mis movimientos o si no perdería. Cuando atravesé el corazón del humano con mi espada pensé que habíamos ganado, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que mi compañero yacía en la tierra sin vida. Con una cara de asombro plasmada en su rostro.

Alce la vista y la pude ver, jadeando por el esfuerzo de la batalla, pero con la mirada llena de ira. Alzando la espada hacia mí. De un momento a otro, me dijo:

-Porque me seguiste hoy en la ciudad?

Mi cara se desencajo por completo y un sudor frío recorrió mi espalda. Aunque su voz era dulce pero también decidida, me sorprendió que me haya presenciado en ese momento.

Sus ojos me miraban con determinación –a sacarme la verdad- pero yo tampoco cedería tan fácil.

-No te estaba siguiendo- fue lo primero que pude decir

Posiciono con más fuerza su espada en mi dirección.

-Te hice una pregunta, respóndela.

-No tengo porque hacerlo

-Tú lo pediste

Terminando de decir aquello se lanzo al ataque y una nueva batalla se escucho en el profundo bosque. El sonido de las espadas chocando, era –realmente- lo único que se escuchaba.

Para ser humana, tenía una fuerza impresionante, sabia pelear y donde golpearme, pero yo era un vampiro, nosotros somos mucho mas agiles en las batallas.

Con un rápido movimiento, su espada salió volando al lado contrario de ella, sonreí de lado. Había ganado. .

Ella simplemente se quedo en su lugar sin hacer ningún movimiento, ella sabía que iba hacer, pero lo siguiente que ocurrió la dejo impresionada e igual a mí.

Sentí sus labios en los míos, la bese. La abrace como si nunca quisiera que se fuera, ella estaba en shock, pero tan pronto se recupero, me empezó a empujar para que la soltara, lo cual no hice. La abrace con más fuerza para que se estuviera quieta. . Funcionó. Después se dejo de mover.

No me importo el tiempo que haya pasado, solo estábamos ella y yo. En ese momento.

Me separe lentamente de ella y la mire a los ojos, ella hizo lo mismo, pareciera que transmitíamos nuestros sentimientos con la mirada.

-Y después que paso papá?

Escuche decir a mi pequeño, por un momento me perdí en el ayer.

Lo mire, pude ver su cara de absoluta curiosidad. Le sonreí y revolotee su cabello.

-Después. . Después una tropa nos encontró en ese momento y se la llevaron a los calabozos y a mi devuelta al castillo. Nunca más la volví a ver.

 _Algo en mi corazón se rompió, algo que no podía ser reparado._

-Pero, no la buscaste? Nunca?

-Por supuesto que la busque, pero como ya te dije, jamás la volví a encontrar. Pareciera como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado.

-Tú. . La amabas?

La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa. Pero fui absolutamente sincero.

-Sí. Sé que suena ridículo, pero ese sentimiento no se puede comparar.

Mi pequeño se me quedo viendo unos momentos y luego con una sonrisa me dijo:

-No te preocupes, papi. Ya lo sabía, tranquilo no le diré a mi madre.

Me guiñó el ojo y se fue a jugar con sus hermanos.

Ese pequeño, con que ya lo sabía eh?

Salí de la mansión y me dirigí al bosque, me adentré un poco, solo para incarme enfrente de un árbol, quite las ramas viejas que se encontraban tapándola; y deposite unas flores en su tumba.

Nunca se lo dije a mi pequeño, pero después de un tiempo, ella murió en una batalla, luchando por su raza.

Y yo en secreto la enterré aquí. En el mismo lugar de nuestro primer beso.

-Cuanto tiempo no?

Mencione al aire –que se llevaba mis palabras- con una sonrisa. Coloque mi mano en la lapida que decía.

 _Sakura Haruno_

 _Bella flor de cerezo, que nunca morirá._

 _-Ella fue la primera, que se quedo con mi corazón y así será por la eternidad. –_


End file.
